A conventional mounting system/method for securing an electronic device to a computer rack relies primarily on multiple fasteners (e.g. screws). Typically, the user (e.g. technician) inserts the electronic device into a shelf of the computer rack. Screws are then inserted into the both the electronic device and the rack. In order to remove the electronic device from the rack, the screws must be removed. The process of fastening the electronic device to the rack and the process of removing the fastened electronic device from the rack using screws is time consuming and labor intensive for the technician.